


My Name Is

by TeamWincestiel27



Category: Warm Bodies (2013), Warm Bodies - Movie
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamWincestiel27/pseuds/TeamWincestiel27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I imagine R died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Name Is

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought the book, but it's not here yet. This drabble is based solely off the movie and what my head canon is. I was originally going to give him a name, but I decided against it.

My heart is pounding. My legs ache and there's a stich in my side.

  
Damn, I should really drink more water.

  
I can hear them outside, groaning and pounding on the doors, and I clutch my pistol closer to my chest. I can't let it end like this, but I don't see a way out. My apartment's on the second story and they're outside my window, blocking the fire exit, and outside my front door.

  
The cool tile of the bathroom floor provides little comfort to my shaking, sweat soaked body. There's a crashing sound as the window shatters and the groaning is suddenly louder.

  
Shit.

The bathroom doors not gonna hold up and I know it. I'm screwed. For a moment I let my thoughts wander, dreaming of some anonymous savior bursting through my apartment door, taking the zombies out in a flurry of bullets and cool kung-fu action. It would be a pretty girl with blonde hair and a bad attitude. Then she'd bust down the door of the bathroom and we'd run away together.

Pounding on the bathroom door combined with an unholy screeching wrenched me out of my day dream.

No one was coming for me. I glanced at my gun again and wondered if putting a bullet in my own head was the smart move. Did suicide make me a coward? Destroying my brain would ensure I wouldn't become one of them so maybe that was the descent thing to do. I shuddered. Maybe not being able to do it after all was what made me a coward.

The relentless pounding was having an effect on the door and it started to bow and crack. Gotta think fast. I can either use a bullet on my self or use the --I popped out the clip to count--4 bullets I had left to try to shoot my way through and make a run for it.

Another crack, the door was almost at it's limit. How many were even on the other side now? I gripped my gun tight and steeled myself. I'm gonna run for it. 

I stood, my legs weak and shaking, breathing heavy, and aimed the gun at the door just in time to see it collapse inward and clatter to the ground. I fired and got a direct hit between the eyes of the first zombie. Holy shit that was lucky.

Unfortunately for me, there wasn't just one, but I couldn't just stay here cornered. Before the others had a chance to get in I bull rushed them and muscled my way past, but I tripped and landed face first onto my glass covered carpet, cutting my lip. Damn that hurts. Like a paper cut, you know? It's always the little ones that really sting.

I roll over and see a large zombie just as he tackles me and latches onto my left leg. Suddenly there's searing pain and I realize he's biting my ankle. I scream, but I'm not stupid I'm not just gonna let him do that. I've got a clear shot so I take him out with one bullet before pulling myself up and hobbling to the window. There's another zombie practically on top of me, but I wait and aim before I take my shot. I take her out about an inch away from my hand.

There's a crash as the front door breaks down. No time to think. I crawl out the window onto the fire exit and start to make my escape, but something pulls me back. I struggle to break the grip, loose my balance, I'm falling.

Well this is perfect. I almost made it too. A throbbing in my ankle reminds me that's not entirely true. Damn. I don't want to be zombie. I'm falling, probably to my death, right now and I don't even have time to use my last bullet. I'm gonna die. Holy shit this is really it. I don't know if I'll remember anything as a zombie, but maybe something. Maybe if I can just remember my name. Yeah. My name. I have a name. My name is R--


End file.
